


Precious Rose

by UngusTheBungus



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choices, Death, F/M, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Marriage, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Robots, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You work at Gar's Bodega w/ Enid, Rad and K.O. Even though you're a shy person, you're dating Rad and he's trying to help you get out of your comfort zone. Boxman sends Raymond to attack, but something goes awry.(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	1. The Fight

You've only been working at Gar's Bodega for about a week. The only reason you got this job was because Rad thought it'd be good for you. Even though you were reluctant at first, you decided to take the job. He's your boyfriend after all and was only wanting the best for you. 

Your job mostly consisted of sweeping the floors and stocking the shelves due to your shy nature. Luckily, Rad, Enid, and K.O. understood and even tried helping you with overcoming your shy behavior. This particular day wasn't any different.

Unfortunately, everyone took a break and you were left running the register. They said that they would only be gone for a few minutes, but it's been almost 15 minutes since they left. You anxiously watched a customer as they picked up a red cape with a skull on it. He placed his red paws on the top of the cape and swung it around, giving out a hearty laugh.

Please pick up something else and take more time, you thought and resisted the urge to scratch your arm. He walked over to the swords and picked up the largest one, observing its shine. However, he put it back and proceeded to approach the cash register. Oh god Oh god OH GOD.

“Hello! I would like this purrfect cape! I think it’s pawsitively mewpendous, dontcha think?” He said enthusiastically as his green feline eyes shined in the sunlight pouring in from the windows. You nodded and smiled nervously as you attempted to figure out the cash register. What the heck were these buttons?! Could they make things any more confusing? You looked back up at the customer and saw his emerald eyes still looking directly at you, ears twitching with impatience. 

“I...uh….I’m going to be completely honest...I…” You started to say but heard the door open. Rad, Enid, and K.O. entered the store smiling and eating ice cream. Rad saw you trembling and immediately jumped over the counter. He pressed a couple of buttons on the register and handed the cape back to the customer as well as his change. The customer looked at both of you in confusion before walking to the exit of the store. 

“Have a great day, dude!” Rad said with his usual goofy grin. He looked over at you and saw that you were still trembling. He placed an arm around you and gently kissed your forehead. You blushed and buried yourself into his chest.

“Hey hey babe….I’m here now. Rad’s gonna protect you from the big bad customers.” He reassured you. If it was someone else, this could come off as condescending. However, you know Rad and how he shows his love in different ways. You held him tighter and felt your heartbeat slow down. Hugging him always calmed you down. You let go of him and smiled. You heard a sigh to your right and saw Enid impatiently tapping her foot.

“Alright, lovebirds. Cuddle time is over. We have a ton of stuff to do today and I really don’t want Mr. G yelling at us.” Enid said and started walking towards the back of the store. Suddenly, the alarms went off and you jumped for a second. K.O., Rad and Enid sprinted towards the front of the store. You attempted to go with them, but Rad pushed you back.

“Don’t worry, babe! Rad’s got this one. Stay here.” He told you and rushed outside. You stayed inside and watched as the shutter activated and blocked all the windows. Hmmph. You definitely could be of help. Yeah, your fire blasts and lightning bolts could use a bit of work, but you’ve been practicing! Rad’s told you of the Boxmore robots and from the stories, they don’t seem too difficult. You heard a loud explosion and decided to go against Rad’s wishes by exiting the bodega. You’ll deal with Rad’s complaints later.

Once you exited the bodega, you saw Rad lying on the ground. His face was bruised pretty badly and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. You rushed over to him and tried to see if he had any more injuries on his body. You heard another explosion and saw Enid hurtling towards another store in the Lakewood Plaza. 

“Not so fast, Raymond!” You heard K.O. say. You turned around and saw him attempting to fight a green robot with a dark pompadour. You couldn’t let K.O. get hurt, too. He’s too small and this robot seems pretty dangerous. You powered up your fire blast and attempted to shoot it at him. The green robot saw your attack and gracefully dodged it.

“Well well well. Looks like there’s a beautiful rose among these Lakewood losers.” He said and chuckled. You blushed and hid your face away from the strange robot. Wait, now wasn’t the time to be shy. Now was the time to fight for your friends! 

“My friends aren’t losers. You are!” You shouted and quickly used your lightning bolt move. Honestly, you thought he would dodge it given how quick he was at dodging your other attack. However, he instead got zapped and fell to the ground with a crash. K.O. rushed to you and jumped around excitedly.

“Wow! That was so amazing! How did you do that?!” K.O. yelled. You laughed and rustled his hair.

“I’m a witch, K.O. I can do lots of spells.” You explained. Suddenly, you realized that Rad was still injured. Shit. You ran over to Rad, but he was already getting up. He brushed off his clothes and looked directly at you. You teared up and ran towards him with open arms. He made a pssh sound and picked you up in his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” You said as tears rolled down your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his large body and he kissed your head. 

“I thought I told you to stay inside.” He muttered. You pouted and pushed yourself away from him. 

“Yeah, but you guys needed help!” You told him. He shook his head and grimaced.

“I totally could have done this without you! What if you got hurt?!” He shouted, which made you scoff. How dare he?!

“YOU could have finished this? YOU were on the ground hurt! Stop being a stubborn ass and accept that you needed my help!” You shouted back at him. His grimace didn’t go away and you sighed heavily. You started walking away from the bodega until someone tugged on the bottom of your shirt.

“Wait! Where are ya going?” K.O. asked. You pulled away from him and continued walking away.

“I just need some time to think.” You told him. 

\- - -

Raymond watched as you stormed away from the Lakewood Plaza. He thought you were so cute when you were mad. However, it seemed like you were in a relationship with that blue abomination. Trash. A precious rose like yourself shouldn’t date a Lakewood loser. You should date someone perfect like himself. 

He waited until Enid, Rad, and K.O. walked back into the bodega and pushed himself up. Father will be pretty mad that he lost once again to those losers. However, none of that mattered, because he has found a new obsession. 

\- - -

You sighed and turned the knob on the door to your house. It opened with a creak and you stepped inside. It seems like Mom isn’t home once again. Probably at a hero meeting like she usually is. 

You closed the door and sauntered towards the fridge. You opened it and was disappointed with the contents. You forgot that Mom’s been busy with work and hasn’t had the time to buy groceries. Honestly, you probably should have gotten them yourself, but this is only your first week of work and you haven’t received your paycheck yet. You walked over to your phone, but it was covered by another hand. 

“What?!” You screamed and pulled your hand away. You charged up your fire blast and prepared to attack the intruder. He laughed and turned on the light. 

“What a warm welcome~” Raymond snickered and walked towards you. You still kept your fist raised and backed away from him. 

“Why are you here? Also, how the heck do you know my address?!” You asked nervously. He smiled and brushed his pompadour back.

“I saw you enter your house and decided to greet you. Welcome home, honey~” He said with a flirtatious tone. Your whole face turned red and you became flustered. You tried to hide your face, but Raymond backed you into the kitchen counter and pushed your hands off of your face.

“Don’t ever hide your gorgeous face from me~” He purred and pressed his face into yours. You tried to push him off, but it was fruitless. You remembered Rad yelling at you. Telling you that you should have stayed in the bodega. Making you feel weak. You’re not weak. You kissed Raymond back with more passion and he chuckled.

“Looks like my precious rose is enjoying this~” He said sweetly and turned you around. You were confused and before you could process what was happening, rope was tied tightly around your torso. 

“W-what’s....” You tried to say, but Raymond pressed one of his fingers against your lips. His cold robotic fingers made your body tremble.

“Ssssh. You’re coming with me.” He whispered as you tried to struggle against the rope. Suddenly, you felt a blow to the back of your head and blacked out. Raymond picked up your unconscious body and brushed the hair out of your face.

“I won’t let you be tainted by trash any longer, my sweet.” He said as he walked through your door and to your new home, Boxmore. 

\- - -

You awoke to the sound of a TV as you rubbed your eyes in confusion. Where were you? You remember going home and...Raymond. You looked around the room. Sports banners decorated the walls and containers placed to the side were filled with sports equipment. This was his room. You tried to get up, but your legs felt numb. Did he drug you? You went to sit down and as you sat down, the TV showed a news report. It was about a disappearance and when it showed the face of the girl in question, you gasped. It was your face. 

You heard humming and you scrambled to get into bed. You hid yourself under the covers, hearing the dreaded humming get closer and closer.

\- - -

Raymond walked in holding treats he thought you’d like. He stalked your Instagram and saw you eating these gummy candies, so he figured that he’d steal some for you. He saw that you were still asleep and smiled. He gracefully walked over to you and set the gummy candies on the side table. He turned around to see that they were still showing that news report about your disappearance. It then showed Rad bawling his eyes out and asking for your return. He grimaced and immediately grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. They weren’t going to take you away from him. You are his precious rose.


	2. The Escape (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still stuck at Boxmore, but what if there was a way to escape??? 
> 
> WARNING: This is going to have some NSFW in it. Also, it's going to be non-con, so yeah.
> 
> Not much of Rad, but there's going to be a lot of Raymond ;)

You woke up in a field of flowers surrounded by thick forest. You swore that you were in Raymond’s room just a second ago. You shuddered when you remembered how you got in that situation. He broke into your house and knocked you out. He then brought you to the hellhole known as Boxmore. 

You lifted yourself off the ground and looked around the empty field. Aside from the roses slightly swaying from the breeze, nothing else besides you was here. It was peaceful, but you felt like something would jump out at you any second. Suddenly, you heard a noise and charged up your lightning attack, prepared to attack the intruder. The intruder stepped out of the dark forest and you froze.

“Rad!” You ran towards him and pressed your head into his chest. You expected to hear his dumb, goofy laugh followed by a pretentious remark. However, you heard nothing but your own breathing. You looked up and saw that there was no light in his eyes. You stepped away from him and saw huge hole in his body. His organs were spilling out with a large amount of blood covering them. You screamed and tears started flowing down your cheeks. What happened to him? 

Rad’s body suddenly fell over and you saw him. You started to run, but he already grabbed your arm. He pulled you into him and brushed the hair out of your face. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was useless. He could probably break your arm if he wanted to. 

“Don’t fight me, dear.” Raymond purred as he slipped his metallic tongue into your mouth. It was different, but the cold feeling turned you on. You felt disgusted with yourself. This monster had just killed your boyfriend and here you were making out with him. He reached under your shirt and teasingly twirled your nipple in between his fingers. You let out a breathy moan and Raymond chuckled.

“Your moans are like music to my ears.” He said and pressed himself up against you. You felt his erection against your body. Wait, can robots even get erections? Before you could contemplate more on robot anatomy, your vision started to get a little blurry. What was even happening anymore?

Your vision faded further until you opened your eyes. It was just a dream. Everything was a dream, right? Raymond didn’t really kidnap you. You weren’t missing and Rad wasn’t begging for your return. You’ll just go back to Gar’s Bodega and apologize to him for causing a fuss over nothing. 

You looked at the blankets covering your head and frowned. These weren’t your lavender blankets you had back at home. The blankets currently shielding you from the rest of the room were dark green. His color. 

You pushed the blankets out of the way and looked around the room. Raymond didn’t appear to be there. You needed to get out of here. You didn’t belong here in this weird robot factory. You belong to Gar’s Bodega where you met your friends Enid and K.O. Where your boyfriend got you a job and tried to help you overcome your shyness. Yes, you had a fight with him but deep down in your heart you still loved him. 

You frantically jumped off the bed and jiggled the doorknob. To your surprise, the door swung open. He didn’t lock it? You had a really bad feeling, but maybe he just forgot. You ran through the door and saw that one of the doors was open. You looked at the sign on the door and saw that one word was written on it: Shannon. Oh no. You can’t bump into her. You turned around and tried to go in the opposite direction, but you bumped into someone. You fell and when you glanced up, you saw Shannon’s ruby eyes glaring down at you.

“Watch it, loser!” Shannon yelled at you. You scooched your body away from her and gulped loudly. This could end badly. 

“Sorry.” You muttered and tried to walk past her, but she grabbed your arm tightly. Did she recognize you or something?

“Wait! You’re Raymond’s new play thing, right?” She took a step back and examined you. Then, she rolled her eyes and laughed. “I don’t really see why he’s so attracted to a Lakewood Loser, but whatever.” You expected her to let go of your arm, but she never did. Instead, she got out a pink cell phone covered with a rhinestone casing and called someone. No. She’s not calling HIM, is she?

“Raymond, your stupid girlfriend tried to escape!” She yelled into the phone and gave you an annoyed look. Without thinking, you used your lightning attack and stunned Shannon. Her grip on your arm weakened and you ran through the halls once more. You stumbled across a walkway that appeared to be unstable, but you walked across it anyway. You needed to get away from him. 

The flashing lights on the distant machines distracted you for a second, but now wasn’t the time to become mesmerized by the different colors. You were about halfway across the walkway before you saw something zoom quickly past your line of vision. You couldn’t tell what exactly it was, but the color stood out. Green. HIS color. You backed up, but you could already feel his cold, metallic body behind you. He placed his hand on your shoulder and firmly grasped it. 

“Looks like my dearest needs to be taught a lesson.” He growled in your ear. Before you could attack him, he hit the back of your head just like he did when he invaded your house. You couldn’t help but hang limply in his robotic arms. 

\- - -

When you regained consciousness, you noticed that you were back in his room. You groaned and tried to move your arms, but they wouldn’t budge. What the heck? You glanced over your shoulder and realized that both of your hands were handcuffed to the headboard somehow. No matter how much you tried to shake yourself free, the handcuffs remained in tact. You even tried to use your powers, but it was kind of hard to angle the attack at the handcuffs or the headboard. Plus, your energy felt depleted and you didn’t know whether this was due to him knocking you out earlier or you dashing through the walkways. 

You heard the door open and you tried to look at anything but him. That’s when you noticed your attire, a weird, puffy pink dress that gave you the appearance of a princess. You thought of him undressing you to put on the outfit and you blushed. He noticed this and smiled widely.

“You look sooo adorable in that outfit, my love. I’m so glad I have you all to myself.” He groaned and closed the door. You saw that he had on black dress pants and a simple white dress shirt. He almost never has on human clothes, so why now? You gasped as he stepped toward the bed and attempted to spread your legs apart. Oh no. He wasn’t thinking about doing that, was he?! Do robots even have sexual urges? You pushed those lingering questions out of your mind and kicked him in the face.

“Don’t even bother.” You smirked. “I’m not attracted to pieces of junk.” You thought you were pretty confident in your response, but your confidence faded when you saw his face. His ruby eyes glared at you and he angrily pulled out two more handcuffs from his desk drawer. 

“My dear, I am offended that you would call me such a thing.” He grabbed your ankles forcefully and handcuffed them to the bedposts. “Looks like you’re more disobedient than I thought.” He murmured and crawled between your legs. You shuddered as he inched closer and closer until his entire body was pressed against yours. 

“Shall we get started?” He asked. Before you could answer, he pressed his face into yours. You tried to bite his lip and yelped in pain. Right. He’s a robot, hence the robotic lips. You were such an idiot. He chuckled and nibbled on your lip, causing you to let out a sigh. He stopped nibbling on your lip and proceeded to stick his metal tongue into your mouth. You would try to fight it off, but you were screwed. All of your limbs are tied to some part of the bed. You aren’t able to use your powers. All you can hope is that he’ll get tired of you and let you go soon. 

As he explored your mouth with his tongue, you felt something press against the lower half of your body. You thought you were imagining things until he rubbed it against you once more. You moaned involuntarily and he smiled, those damn red eyes gleaming down at you.

“You’re moaning already and we haven’t even gotten to the finale~” You felt his erection twitch against his tight, black pants. God, it felt so big. You felt so guilty thinking about your captor’s cock while your boyfriend was still out there waiting for your return. You saw Raymond pull down the dark colored pants, revealing his dick straining against black boxer shorts. You had to stop this.

“Raymond, please.” You pleaded and he stopped what he was doing for a second. “Please don’t do this. I’m already with Rad and I just want…” You paused once you saw that Raymond was seething with anger. You trembled with fear and tried not to look at his face. He saw this and grabbed your face forcefully to look at his eyes.

“Are you still thinking about that scum?!” He yelled and you cringed at his words. Rad was not scum. Even if Rad wasn’t a perfect boyfriend, he didn’t keep you against your will in some factory. 

“He’s not…” You started to say, but he slapped something onto your mouth. You tried to remove it, but it was fruitless. Wait, was it that stupid super sticky tape that you could buy (or steal) from the bodega? Ugh, it would take forever to get that stuff off. 

“There. Now my naughty princess can’t talk back to me.” He smirked and reached for the zipper on your dress. Then, he proceeded to remove all of the handcuffs on your limbs. Before you could get up, he grabbed your arm and brought you over to a computer monitor. Raymond clicked on an application that brought up Rad’s badly bruised body on screen. He appeared to be somewhere in the factory due to the familiar machines blinking in the background. 

“There’s your pathetic boyfriend~.” He giggled and you struggled against his grasp. “Struggle one more time and I’ll remove one of his fingers” You gulped and got back onto the bed. You didn’t know whether or not that was an empty threat and you didn’t really want to find out. 

“That’s a good girl.” He purred and removed the rest of your dress, leaving you in a lacy cream-colored bra and panties. You looked away from him as he ogled your body, humming in approval. He reached behind you once more to unhook your bra, leaving your breasts exposed. Your face turned red and you lifted your arms up to your breasts to try and cover them. The furthest you’ve gotten with Rad was making out in the backroom of Gar’s Bodega. He’s grabbed your boob before, but it was clothed! Now, some stupid robot was checking out your half naked body. 

“Remove your arms, sweetheart~” He said sweetly, but you shook your head. His smile turned into a frown and he pulled out a remote with a big, red button on it. You weren’t experienced with remotes, but you knew from cartoons that red buttons were not a good sign. You tried to say something, but the tape muffled your words. He pressed the button and you watched as a laser appeared on the computer screen. Rad screamed as the laser was aimed at his middle finger and the laser cut into his blue skin. His blood squirted everywhere and the laser retreated into the darkness. 

Tears started to form in your eyes and you looked up at Raymond. He grinned widely at what he’d just seen and glanced down at you with blood red eyes. He was insane.

“Your disobedience needed to be punished.” He told you and pushed you on your back. Without warning, he took your left nipple and swirled his robotic tongue around it. You couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan. He did the same thing to your right nipple and reached into your panties. You felt a buzzing sensation on your clit and your eyelashes fluttered. You wondered why Boxmore didn’t sell these kinds of products. If Boxman had focused less time trying to destroy the plaza and rather spent it on producing this, he’d probably be rich.

“Mrrrrh” You moaned and rolled your eyes back, mouth still covered by the strong duct tape. Raymond smirked and pressed a bit harder on your clit, eliciting louder muffled moans. 

“I wonder” Raymond said as he pulled off your panties with his other hand and gazed into your eyes “How would your pathetic boyfriend feel if he knew I was the one pleasuring you?” As he spoke, he plunged one of his fingers into you and turned on the vibrating function. With the vibration on your clit and inside you, you were on the verge of cumming. 

Raymond seemed to know that you were about to cum, because he took out another remote with a medium-sized black button and pressed it. It seemed to have a small microphone attached to it. Suddenly, Raymond laughed loudly into the microphone and the vibrations from his fingers stopped completely. You let out a groan, but Raymond ignored it. 

“Greetings, Lakewood Loser! Guess who I have in my possession?” He asked and forcefully pulled on the tape covering your mouth until it slowly peeled off. You screamed in pain from the stinging sensation surrounding your lips. It wasn’t supposed to come off that easily. You looked at Raymond for comfort, but he all he provided was a chuckle in reaction to your discomfort. What a dick. 

You saw Rad’s eyes widen when he heard your scream and heard his lips move, but there was no sound. He tried to wriggle out of the restraints, but they were on too tight and made of metal. 

“Oh dear....” Raymond pouted. “It appears that I turned the volume off for the computer speakers.” That pout suddenly turned into a malicious grin and he turned to face you once again. He slowly tugged off his black boxers and revealed a dark green colored cock. If you weren’t currently being held against your will and was single, you’d be more than happy to jump on his dick. However, you still wanted to escape this mess without getting fucked by a psychopathic robot. You also didn’t want Rad to have any more fingers amputated, or worse, Raymond goes down to wherever he is and ends his life. 

“Dearest?” He asked and you pushed away the lingering thoughts. You had to do something or you were going to lose your virginity to this robot who has an unhealthy fixation on you rather than the man you love. Raymond pushed himself against you and placed the remote right on the nightstand. 

“R-raymond, please.” He paused his movements and stared into your eyes. “I only want to do this with the one I love.” You explained and he pressed a finger to your lips while using his other hand to spread your legs. 

“Darling, I am the one you love.” Before you could argue, he pressed a finger into you and turned on the vibrations once more. You moaned and blushed with embarrassment, grabbing onto the sheets underneath you. “Why else would you be so wet for me?” Raymond suddenly removed his finger and pressed the head of his cock against your clit. You tried to back away, but Raymond pulled out the remote with the red button and stroked it with his green finger. 

“Remember what happens when you disobey me, my precious rose.” He whispered and chills ran down your spine. You laid back down on the bed in defeat and he caressed your face before planting a quick kiss on your forehead. 

“My, my. What an obedient girl!” He praised and quickly pushed himself into you, causing you to yelp in pain. You haven’t done this before and the sudden intrusion hurt like hell! Raymond sensed your pain and pressed his lips against yours. He started to thrust in and out of you and the feelings of pain subsided.

“You’re so tight mmph!” He growled and pressed into a certain spot that made you moan more loudly than usual. “I wonder if that trash ever touches you or makes you moan like I do.” You felt vibrations in your lower region and bit your lip. He also had a vibrating dick? What didn’t he have?!

“R-ray” You tried to say his full name between moans, but the pleasure was too much. He still enjoyed it anyway, because he thrust into you even harder. 

“Say my name again.” He groaned and when you wouldn’t, he pressed one of his fingers against your clit. The vibrations started up again and your moans became more high-pitched. 

“R-r-raymond” You moaned and grasped the bedsheets tighter. He knew what was going to happen from your squeals of pleasure, so he rubbed his finger faster. 

“Come for me, my love.” Raymond purred and suddenly, you felt a rush of pleasure overcome your whole body. You tightened around his dick and after a few seconds of pumping into you, he grunted and sticky fluid flooded into you. Wait, how do robots have semen? Do you even want to know? 

He slowly pulled out of you and flopped onto the space beside your spread out body. You wanted to move, but you were too tired. He laughed and pushed a stray piece of hair out of your face. 

“Already exhausted? I’ll let you rest for a moment, but we aren’t finished.”


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond notices that you still think about Rad and comes up with a plan.

Raymond brushed the hair out of your face while he watched you sleep. You were so cute. Yes, he had fucked you several times before letting you pass out from exhaustion, but he needed to prove his love to you. You were his, not that stupid alien's. 

You stirred in your sleep and mumbled something to yourself. He thought he heard his name and tilted his head closer to your mouth. Please say my name, he thought as he waited for you to speak again.

“Rad, stop it!” You laughed and covered your face. His smile turned into a grimace quickly. You were STILL thinking about that disgusting creature?! He fiddled with his fingers before grinning widely. He didn’t think that the fun part would come so soon, but fate had other plans. No one would ever take you from him. 

\- - - - -  
You were surprised to wake up in a cold, plastic chair instead of the warm bed you were slowly becoming accustomed to. You were still sore from the “love-making”, but something else was causing you discomfort. One of the reasons was that the room you were currently in did not have light. The other reason became apparent when you attempted to move your arms, which were restrained by very tight straps. 

Suddenly, the lights were turned on and you came face to face with your boyfriend. Rad was in a similar situation as yours minus one of his fingers being cut off. You looked at his severed finger and cringed. 

“Rad…” You sobbed. God damn these restraints. You wanted to wrap your arms around his muscular body once more. He turned his head as much as he could to avoid your gaze.

“Rad, please talk to me.” When he didn’t talk, you continued, “He kidnapped me and has been forcing me to do so many things! I feel so numb...I miss your touch.” You heard him scoff and sighed. He wasn’t going to listen to you. 

“I missed you, babe, until I heard you moaning for Raymond!” He raised his voice, causing you to shiver. He was about to say something else, but the sound of the door opening behind you made the both of you jump. Then, all of the lights came on at once and hurt your eyes. When you opened them, Raymond was standing right in front of you, smiling like a creep. 

“Hello, darling.” He greeted and straddled you. As he brushed the hair out of your face, he kissed your lips passionately and then exchanged glances with Rad. Rad glared back at Raymond, which made him respond with a chuckle. 

“I’m not your ‘darling’” You spat out and turned your head away from him. You just wanted to go back to Gar’s Bodega with K.O. and Enid. With Rad. You were tired of Raymond’s crazy antics and his stupid sports-themed bedroom. Everything about Raymond was making you sick at this point.

“You are whether you like it or not.” He growled and got off of you. What was he planning? He walked over to a table with another remote on it. Unlike the remote with the large, red button on it, this one had two medium-sized buttons: a red and green one. You remembered what happened last time Raymond pressed a button and you tried to wiggle free of your restraints. It was fruitless, though. You were strapped to the chair pretty tight. He snatched up the remote and looked at Rad with anger in his eyes. “Now, DARLING, I want to speak to you about a snag in our relationship.” 

You scoffed in disbelief, which caused Raymond to frown and walk closer to you. This asshole really thinks that you’re in a relationship with him after he kidnapped and raped you? What a joke. Rad wasn’t even reacting anymore and tried to avoid eye contact with you as much as possible. You whimpered and tears started streaming down your face. Was your relationship with Rad able to be saved at this point? 

“Take this seriously, please, or I’ll make the decision myself.” Raymond rolled his eyes and handed you a remote. “I’ve noticed you still have feelings for that disgusting Lakewood loser still, so I’ve thought of something. On this remote, you have two buttons: the red and the green one. If you choose green, it means that you’ll love me and stay by my side forever. In return, I’ll release your precious ‘boyfriend’.” You felt like you were going to throw up. Rad glanced at you for one second and shut his eyes. You wished you knew what he was thinking or how he was feeling right now.

“And if I choose red?” You asked with reluctance. Raymond’s grin became even wider at your question.

“Good question, sweetheart!” He praised. “Red means that you don’t love me. If you choose this, I’ll let you go.” You felt joy seep into your body and honestly wanted to jump for joy right at this very second. However, Raymond saw your gleeful expression and chuckled, which soured your mood. There had to be a catch. 

“But...your boyfriend will be eliminated by my hands.” He laughed and clasped his hands together. Both of these options were garbage. It was either stay with the crazy robot and Rad lives or dump the crazy robot and Rad dies! You shuddered at the thought of either happening, but you had to make a choice. You wished that Raymond had given you more time to think about this. 

“And if I don’t choose anything?” You asked him. Raymond walked to a screen and pressed a small button on the side, which caused it to display a countdown clock. 

“You have exactly one minute to make a decision.” He stated and turned to smirk at Rad, “If you don’t make a decision in that time frame, I’ll select the green button by default.” Raymond walked over to you and loosened your restraints. Before you grabbed the remote, he wrapped a cold, robotic hand around your arm and gave you a haunting glare.

“Don’t even think about trying to be heroic. I won’t hesitate to crush that piece of trash into blue paste.” He snarled and immediately smiled, brushing a hand across your cheek. Talk about a change of mood. You tilted your head up at the large screen and suddenly, the timer started. Are you really starting this already? You looked at Rad who still had his eyes closed. You’ll save him no matter what. 

“So what will it be, my love? Red or green?”


	4. Green Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up pressing the green button. What happens?

You nervously reached for the green button and pressed it, waiting for a response from Raymond. Instead of releasing Rad, his smile kept getting wider as he just stood there. This was getting really weird.

“I picked green, so let him go.” You demanded, even though you weren’t in a really good position to demand anything from this insane robot. He still stood there with a grin on his face, unashamedly staring at your curves. You hoped that you didn’t make the wrong decision in the end.

You stared at Rad, who pretended to not even notice your existence at this point and sighed. Maybe it was better to be with Raymond after all. Your relationship with Rad was probably ruined at this point and he would move onto another chick. As you thought about this, a tear fell from your eye.

Suddenly, a saw attached to a pole of some sort descended slowly from the ceiling. You looked up and gasped, glancing over at Raymond and hoping he just pressed the wrong button. His smirk said otherwise, watching as the saw dropped closer and closer towards Rad’s head. You lunged towards Raymond, but he gently nudged you out of the way. 

“YOU SAID YOU WOULD RELEASE HIM!” You shouted and reached towards the remote, but Raymond just swatted your hand away. Watching in horror, the saw descended and Rad started freaking out. He pleaded for you to release him, but you couldn’t do it. You tried to get the remote from Raymond’s grasp and Raymond started just shoving you out of the way. What a dick. 

You couldn’t watch. Your friends would never forgive you for letting him die. K.O. and Enid would just ignore you and you’d end up quitting your job. You’d have to move to a new town and start a new life somewhere else. 

You squeezed your eyes shut until you heard loud screams and the smell of blood overpowered your senses. Finally, you opened your eyes and regretted everything. Rad’s head was split down the middle with blood pouring down his body. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You dropped down to your knees and buried your face into your hands. You should have just risked it and used your powers, but you didn’t know the extent of Raymond’s strength. 

Raymond just watched you with that stupid grin plastered on his face. He walked over to you and tilted your face to meet his gaze. You tried to look away, but he forcefully grabbed your face and made you look towards him. His crazy, ruby-colored eyes made tears run down your cheeks, but he didn’t care. You were his love. Forever.

\- - -  
Today was the day of your wedding. You glanced briefly at the mirror, noticing your bright red dress and a gold necklace with a rose pendant draped around your neck. There was a knock at the door and you gave them permission to enter, not that you even had a choice in the first place. 

Shannon entered and fixed your hair into an updo without saying a word. Once she adjusted one of the pins holding your hair up, she spoke up.

“I can’t believe my brother is getting married before me.” She muttered and continued to fix your hair a bit more. “Not that he picked a decent girl anyways”. You just wanted her to leave already and come to terms that you were marrying a psychotic robot. She finally got the hint and left the room, leaving you to wallow in your misery. 

You prayed for Rad to save you, even though you knew he was dead. It was no use. No one would save you from this. You were destined to be with Raymond no matter what. You were his rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do the red button one soon! :D


End file.
